1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk playing apparatus that can reproduce information recorded on an optical disk in conformity, for example, with the DVD video standards, and relates particularly to an optical disk playing apparatus having a resume function that can resume reproduction at a play pause position.
2. Description of the Related Art
DVDs (Digital Versatile Disks), which are optical disks, have recently become popular. By using image data compression technology, such as MPEG2, or audio data compression technology, a variety of types of data can be stored on a DVD, as well as control data (e.g., navigation pack information) for providing an assortment of functions.
To record a movie on a DVD, for example, generally, both video data and audio data are recorded, and when data are included for subtitles in multiple languages, a subtitle in a language selected by a user can be displayed. Further, when data for still pictures, such as movie director and cast profiles are recorded, these profiles can also be displayed by user performed manipulations. Furthermore, a so-called resume function provided for an optical disk playing apparatus is one whereby, when the playing of a DVD is paused and is thereafter resumed, the reproduction of data is restarted at the pause position. As described above, an optical disk playing apparatus reads various data from the DVD, and performs various supplied functions.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a data structure for explaining a time search operation performed by the optical disk playing apparatus. The time search operation will now be described while referring to this data structure diagram.
In FIG. 1, when audio data A are reproduced beginning at 0:00:20, naturally, video data a are output. That is, when reproduction is started at 0:00:20, audio data A are reproduced while video data a are reproduced for one minute, from 0:00:00 to 0:01:00. In this state, when a user issues a request for a time search “0:01:10”, reproduction is started at the designated time (a time search destination).
Optical disk playing apparatuses are employed for playing optical disks having large memory capacities, such as a DVDs (Digital Versatile Disks), e.g., software disks for films that last many hours. For a film software disk, generally, information signals for the story are used as the title, and are divided into a plurality of chapters. Further, a software disk for a film includes not only the story, but also a setup screen, a menu screen, a logo screen for a production company, a commercial screen, and an information screen for the copyright.
When reproduction is paused by a user while the optical disk playing apparatus is playing the optical disk, and the playing is then resumed, the state is returned to the original playing start state, the logo video for the production company and the information video for the copyright are played, and the video for the story is played. Therefore, when the user desires to view pictures beginning at with those whereat reproduction was paused, the user must wind the film fast forward while monitoring the pictures that are reproduced, and must find the location whereat playing was paused. Thus, much labor and time are required to find the location whereat the playing was previously paused.
Therefore, an optical disk playing apparatus, having a so-called resume function, that automatically searches for the location whereat playing was paused and that resumes playing at that location has already been developed and is available on the market. According to the optical disk playing apparatus that has the resume function, when the playing of an optical disk is paused, the last memory data, which include address information for a playing pause position, playing environment information and the elapsed time for a period extending from the playing start to the playing pause, a playing pause date and inherent time and disk information, are stored in a memory. Then, when the playing of the optical disk is restarted, playing is begun at the location whereat the playing was paused, based on the last memory data stored in the memory.
However, in the related art as shown in FIG. 1, a still picture based on video data b is not output, and only a still picture based on video data a is output. That is, for a optical disk playing apparatus, when a time search is performed for a DVD video slide show (data wherein only audio data is arranged following the video data for a still picture), a still picture corresponding to audio data can not be output at a designated time because of the data structure.
According to JP-A-2003-33508, it relates to a still picture control method and a still picture control apparatus for an optical disk that conforms to the DVD audio standards, and does not relate to an optical disk playing apparatus for an optical disk that conforms to the DVD video standards.
When video data are not present at a search destination, a forward search is performed to find the video data and an image is displayed according to JP-A-9-259542. However, since an image may be displayed that is shifted slightly relative to an image desired by a user, for the user, the usability would be inferior.
After a playing pause, the optical disk playing apparatus performs the following resume process for an optical disk on which data are recorded, in accordance with the DVD audio standards, that have a data structure wherein, for example, video data for a still picture, audio data, video data for a still picture and audio data are arranged.
FIG. 4 is a diagram showing a data structure for explaining the resume process performed by an optical disk playing apparatus. In FIG. 4, V1 denotes video data for a still picture, A1 denotes audio data corresponding to the video data V1, V2 denotes video data for a still picture, A2 denotes audio data corresponding to the video data V2, V3 denotes video data for a still picture, and A3 denotes audio data corresponding to the video data V3. When playing of the optical disk on which such data are recorded is paused at a position R, the position R is the resume position, and when playing is restarted, the playing position is returned to the location whereat the video data V2 for the still picture are recorded, and playing is restarted beginning with the video data V2.
However, since the playing start position for the audio data A2 is not the resume position R2 but a position Q, the user must listen to sounds reproduced in the interval extending from the position Q to the resume position R. Therefore, for a user, the usability of the optical disk playing apparatus having such a resume function is inferior.
According to JP-A-2002-279766, simply, even when there are DSI data that can not be obtained, the reproduction of desired data is ensured, but how to resume the reproduction of data, including still picture video data and audio data, is not disclosed. According to JP-A-2002-223411, only the contiguous reproduction of a disk, including pictures such as DVD video, as desired by a user is ensured, but how to resume the reproduction of data, including still picture video data and audio data, is not disclosed. Further, according to JP-A-2002-25235, playing data preceding and following the location whereat playing was paused is enabled, as is digest reproduction. However, the optical disk playing apparatus also does not include how to resume the reproduction of data, including still picture video data and audio data.
It is an object of the invention to provide an optical disk playing apparatus that can output a still picture consonant with available audio data, even when a time search destination on an optical disk conforming to the DVD video standards is a slide show and only audio data are present at the time search destination.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an optical disk playing apparatus that, when the reproduction of data, including video data for a still picture and audio data, is paused, can search for a position whereat video data are present, even when there are no video data at a resume position, and that can reproduce audio data, together with a still picture, beginning at the resume position.
According to an aspect of the invention, an optical disk playing apparatus capable of reproducing information recorded on an optical disk, including: a system controller that includes a search time analysis unit analyzing a search time upon receiving a time search request from a user; a search destination address determination unit determining a search destination address based on the search time that is analyzed, a navigation pack acquisition unit obtaining a navigation pack at the search destination address that is determined, a head address acquisition unit, for, when video data are not found by searching the contents of the navigation pack that is obtained, extracting from data search information included in the navigation pack a head address of a preceding video object unit wherein there are video data, a video data acquisition unit, for reading data at the thus obtained head address and for obtaining only video data based on general information in the data search information included in the navigation pack; and a reproduction controller, for permitting reproduction of the video data that are obtained and for permitting reproduction of audio data that are read beginning at an address corresponding to the time designated by the time search.
With this arrangement, when a time search request is issued by a user, the search time analysis unit analyzes the search time, and based on this search time, the search destination address determination unit determines a search destination address. At the search destination address, the navigation pack acquisition unit obtains the navigation pack and searches the contents thereof. When video data are not present in this navigation pack, the head address acquisition unit extracts from data search information included in the navigation pack the head address of a preceding video object unit wherein there are video data. Then, the data for the obtained head address are read, and based on general information concerning the data search information included in the navigation pack, the video data acquisition unit obtains only video data. Thereafter, the reproduction controller permits the reproduction of the thus obtained video data and of the audio data that are read beginning at the address corresponding to the time designated by the time search. As a result, a still picture consonant is output with the audio data.
According to this arrangement, even when the time search destination on the optical disk conforming to the DVD video standards is a slide show and only audio data are present, a still picture consonant with the audio data can be output, and the usability can be improved for a user.
According to another aspect of the invention, the system controller is operable to determine a search destination address based on a search time that is analyzed in response to a time search request on the basis of the user's request. The system controller is operable to obtain a navigation pack at the search determination address that is determined. The system controller is operable to search contents of the navigation pack that is determined. The system controller is operable to extract from data search information included in the obtained navigation pack the head address of a preceding video object unit wherein there are video data, when the obtained navigation pack does not have the video data of still picture. The system controller is operable to read a data at the obtained head address, thereby to obtain only video data of still picture included in the preceding video object at the obtained head address. The system controller is operable to reproduce audio data beginning at an address that corresponds to the time designated by the time search on the basis of the user's request.
With this arrangement, when a time search request is issued by a user, the search time is analyzed, a search time address is determined based on the analyzation of the search time, and a navigation pack is obtained for the search destination address that is determined. Then, the contents of the navigation pack are searched, and when video data are not present, the head address of a preceding video object unit wherein there are video data is obtained from data search information included in the navigation pack. Thereafter, data for the head address are read and only video data are obtained, based on general information included with the data search information in the navigation pack. Subsequently, the obtained video data are reproduced, as are audio data that are read beginning at the address that corresponds to the time designated by the time search. As a result, a still picture consonant with audio data is output.
According to this arrangement, even when the time search destination on the optical disk that conforms to the DVD video standards is a slide show and only audio data are present, a still picture consonant with the audio data can be output, and the usability is improved for a user.
According to another aspect of the invention, for the optical disk playing apparatus of the second aspect, acquisition of only the video data is performed by reading data at the head address, and is based on general information included with the data search information in the navigation pack. Therefore, a still picture consonant with the audio data can be output.
According to another aspect of the invention, for the optical disk playing apparatus of the second aspect, the system controller includes: a search time analysis unit, for analyzing a search time upon receiving a time search request from a user; a search destination address determination unit, for determining a search destination address based on the search time that is analyzed; a navigation pack acquisition unit, for obtaining a navigation pack at the search destination address that is determined; a head address acquisition unit, for, when video data are not found by searching the contents of the navigation pack that is obtained, extracting from data search information included in the obtained navigation pack a head address of a preceding video object unit whereat video data are present; a video data acquisition unit, for reading data at the thus obtained head address and for obtaining only video data based on general information included with the data search information in the navigation pack; and a reproduction controller, for permitting reproduction of the video data that are obtained, and for permitting reproduction of the audio data that are read beginning at an address corresponding to the time designated by the time search. Therefore, an arrangement can be provided wherein, even when a time search destination on an optical disk that conforms to the DVD video standards is a slide show and only video data are present, a still picture consonant with the audio data can be output.
According to another aspect of the invention, an optical disk playing apparatus comprises a system controller including: a first address acquisition unit, for obtaining an address of a navigation pack, located at a resume position, during a process performed to acquire resume information when the reproduction of data, including still picture video data and audio data, recorded on an optical disk is halted; a second address acquisition unit, for obtaining an address of a navigation pack indicating video data are present; an address comparator, for determining whether the two obtained addresses match; a video reproduction controller, for, when the two addresses do not match, displaying a still picture on a display device by reproducing video data at the address of the navigation pack that indicates video data are present; an address replacement unit, for, after the still picture has been displayed, replacing, as a reproduction target, the address of the navigation pack indicating video data are present with the address of the navigation pack located at the resume position; and an audio reproduction controller, for permitting audio data reproduction to begin at the address of the navigation pack at the resume position.
According to this arrangement, when the playing of an optical disk 1 is halted by the depression of a stop key, the first address acquisition unit obtains the address of the navigation pack at the resume position, and the second address acquisition unit obtains the address of the navigation pack indicating video data are present. Then, the address comparator determines whether the two addresses match. When the two address do not match, the video reproduction controller first reproduces video data at the address of the navigation pack indicating video data are present, and displays a still picture on the display device.
After the still picture has been displayed, as a reproduction target, the address replacement unit replaces the address of the navigation pack indicating video data are present with the address of the navigation pack at the resume position. Thereafter, the audio reproduction controller permits audio data reproduction to begin at the address of the navigation pack at the resume position provided by the replacement.
With this arrangement, when the reproduction of data, including still picture video data and audio data, is paused, a position whereat video data are present can be searched for even when video data are not present at the resume position, and beginning at the resume position, audio data, together with the still picture video data, can be reproduced. Usability, therefore, is improved, for a user, while viewing the still picture, can listen to the music that immediately follows the location at which reproduction was paused.
According to another aspect of the invention, the system controller is operable to obtain an address of the navigation pack at a resume position and an address of the navigation pack indicating a video data of still picture is present in case that a resume information is acquired when a reproduction of the data is paused based on the user's request. The system controller is operable to reproduce a video data of still picture at the address of the navigation pack indicating the video data of still picture is present when it is determined that the two addresses do not match. The system controller is operable to display the still picture on a display device. The system controller is operable to replace the address of the video data to be reproduced with the address of the navigation pack located at the resume position so that the audio data of the address of the navigation pack corresponding to the user's request is reproduced.
According to this arrangement, when reproduction is paused, the address of the navigation pack at the resume position and the address of the navigation pack indicating video data are present are obtained, and when the two addresses do not match, video data at the address of the navigation pack indicating video data are present are reproduced, and a still picture is displayed on the display device. Thereafter, as a reproduction target address, the address of the navigation pack indicating video data are present is exchanged with the address of the navigation pack located at the resume position, and audio data are reproduced.
According to this arrangement, when reproduction of data, including still picture video data and audio data, is paused, the position where video data are present can be searched for even when video data are not present at the resume position, and beginning at the resume position, audio data can be reproduced with the still picture. Usability, therefore, is improved, for a user, while viewing the still picture, can listen to the music that immediately follows the location at which playing was paused.
According to another aspect of the invention, for the optical disk playing apparatus of the second aspect, the system controller includes: a first address acquisition unit for obtaining an address of a navigation pack at a resume position, during a process performed to acquire resume information when the reproduction of data, to include still picture video data and audio data, recorded on an optical disk is paused; a second address acquisition unit for obtaining an address of a navigation pack indicating video data is present; an address comparator for determining whether the two addresses that are obtained match; a video reproduction controller, for, when the two addresses do not match, reproducing video data at the address of the navigation pack indicating video data are present and for displaying a still picture on the display device; an address replacement unit, for, after the still picture has been displayed, replacing, as a reproduction target address, the address of the navigation pack indicating video data is present with the address of the navigation pack located at the resume position; and an audio reproduction controller for permitting reproduction beginning with audio data at the address of the navigation pack located at the resume position provided by the replacement. Thus, when reproduction of data, including still picture video data and audio data, is paused, the position whereat video data are present can be searched for even when video data are not present at the resume position, and beginning with the resume position, audio data, together with a still picture, can be reproduced.
According to the above-aspects of the invention, the optical disk playing apparatus comprises a system controller that includes: a search time analysis unit, for analyzing a search time upon receiving a time search request from a user; a search destination address determination unit, for determining a search destination address based on the search time that is analyzed; a navigation pack acquisition unit, for obtaining a navigation pack at the search destination address that is determined; a head address acquisition unit, for, when video data are not found by searching the contents of the navigation pack that is obtained, extracting from data search information included in the obtained navigation pack a head address of a preceding video object unit wherein video data are present; a video data acquisition unit, for reading data at the thus obtained head address and for obtaining only video data based on general information contained in the data search information included in the navigation pack; and a reproduction controller, for permitting reproduction of the video data that are obtained, and for permitting reproduction of audio data that are read beginning at an address corresponding to the time designated by the time search. Therefore, even when a time search destination on an optical disk that conforms to the DVD video standards is a slide show, and only video data are present, a still picture consonant with the audio data can be output, and usability is improved for a user.
According to the above-aspects of the invention, the optical playing apparatus also includes a system controller that determines a search destination address based on search time that is analyzed in response to a time search request issued by a user; obtains a navigation pack at the search determination address that is determined; searches the contents of the navigation pack that is determined, and when video data are not present, extracts from data search information included in the obtained navigation pack a head address of a preceding video object unit that has video data; reads data at the obtained head address, and obtains and reproduces only video data; and reads and reproduces audio data beginning at an address corresponding to a time designated by a time search. Therefore, even when a time search destination on an optical disk that conforms to the DVD video standards is a slide show, and only video data are present, a still picture consonant with the audio data can be output, and usability is improved for a user.
According to the above-aspects of the invention, an optical disk playing apparatus comprises a system controller that includes: a first address acquisition unit for obtaining an address of a navigation pack at a resume position in the process for acquiring resume information when the reproduction of data, including still picture video data and audio data, recorded on an optical disk, is paused;
a second address acquisition unit for obtaining an address of a navigation pack indicating video data are present;
an address comparator for determining whether the two addresses obtained match;
a video reproduction controller for, when the two addresses do not match, reproducing video data at the address of the navigation pack indicating video data are present, and for displaying a still picture on the display device;
an address replacement unit for, after the still picture has been displayed, replacing, as a reproduction target address, the address of the navigation pack indicating video data are present with the address of the navigation pack located at the resume position; and
an audio reproduction controller for permitting reproduction beginning with audio data at the address of the navigation pack located at the resume position provided by the replacement. With this arrangement, when reproduction of data, including video data for a still picture and audio data, is paused, the position where video data are present can be searched for even when video data are not present at the resume position, and beginning with the resume position, audio data can be reproduced together with a still picture. Thus, while seeing the still picture, the user can listen to music beginning at where playing was paused, and usability is improved.
According to the above-aspects of the invention, the optical disk playing apparatus also comprises the system controller that, in a process for acquiring resume information when reproduction of data including video data for a still picture and audio data recorded on an optical disk is paused, obtains an address of a navigation pack at a resume position and an address of a navigation pack indicating video data are present; when the two addresses do not match, reproduces the video data at the address of the navigation pack indicating video data are present and displays a still picture on a display device; and thereafter returns an address to be reproduced to the address of the navigation pack located at the resume position so as to reproduce audio data. With this arrangement, when reproduction of data, including video data for a still picture and audio data, is paused, the position where video data are present can be searched for even when video data are not present at the resume position, and beginning with the resume position, audio data can be reproduced together with a still picture. Thus, while seeing the still picture, the user can listen to music beginning at where playing was paused, and usability is improved.